Allen Is Kanda's Teenage Dream
by Ankoku-Ren
Summary: When Allen found out he was the host for the 14th's memories he didn't have the strength even to fake that damned smile of his. And that pained Kanda greatly thought he didn't show it. That one time when Kanda saw Allen crying in a deserted corridor he couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to his Moyashi and kissed him gently. The Brit was surprised but responded to the kiss


**A/N: Okay. My second one-shot. This is made fo since she was kind enough to be the first one to write a review to my first one-shot. Big Thanx for this. It means a lot. Ah crap. I'm getting sentimental. Anyway this is a songfic. Again. Obviously. Anyway. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexual situations, Yaoi (big surprise there) and Kanda STILL has the ability to talk.**

**Disclaimer: Same as the last time.**

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**

Kanda didn't understand why Allen was always smiling. Honestly. The fucking smile plastered upon his face was like make-up on the face of a girl. It made Kanda sick and it was fucking obvious that it was fake. For him anyway.

**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**

Kanda gets Moyashi and Allen knows that. This is one of the reasons The Brit fell for the samurai. Allen trusted the Japanese enough to let him behind the walls he had built.****

Before you met me, I was a wreck

Before Kanda's arriving in his life he didn't know who he was. He was a wreck. He was lost and the sole purpose in his life was to become an exorsist and that was the only thing that kept him going since Mana's death. Then Kanda came and Allen wanted the samurai's approval because he could see the man understood. He understood Allen because he too was carrying a heavy memory from his past but had his own way of dealing with it.

**But when things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life.**

When Allen found out he was the host for the 14th's memories, the amendments he had made in his life when he met Kanda started crumbling down. He didn't have the strenght even to fake that damned smile of his. And that pained Kanda greatly thought he didn't show it. That one time when Kanda saw Allen crying in a deserted corridor he couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to his little Moyashi and kissed him gently. The Brit was really surprised but he responded to the kiss putting his hands around the other man's neck

**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**

And that's how they started dating.****

Let's go all the way tonight

They've been dating for a month now and although they exchanged kisses in deserted corridors and had heated make-out sessions they've never gone after that. But today was different. Today was different. It was their anniversary and Allen wanted Kanda to make him his.

_Allen and Kanda were having one of their make-out sessions when Allen unconsciously bucked his hips against Kanda's making the samurai growl in pleasure_

"_Moyashi" growled Kanda and his lips which until now were on the Brit's neck now licked the white-haired boy's earlobe making him shudder in pleasure. "Don't tease or I won't be able to stop myself from ravishing your body._

"_Then don't" murmured Allen. This made Kanda freeze and look straight into the other one's grey eyes._

"_Are you serious about this, Moyashi?"_

"_I want to be yours Kanda. The only thing left for me to give you is my body since you already have everything else."_

_Instead of saying something else the blue-haired crashed his lips against the Brit. This kiss was different than the other's. It held all the lust that the Japanese had to deal with through their alone time. Allen moaned against his lover's mouth because of the sinful promises that these one single kiss held. When they ran out of breath they parted their lips._

"_Your room or mine?" asked Kanda._

"_Yours is closer" the response was a moan that found it's way out of the white-haired boy because his lover had just found one extremely sensitive spot and was nipping it._

_The next thing Allen knew was that he was lying in a bed with the blue-haired right above him, his arousal poking the Brit's thight. Soon clothes were ripped or thrown on the floor. The Japanese brought his fingers to the boy's mouth telling him to suck them. _

_When he deemed them wet enough he spread Allen's legs and pushed one of his finger inside. The boy hissed and the foreign feeling. Soon the other two fingers followed and the Brit cried out from the pain._

"_Shh. If I don't do that it will hurt even more later." soothed Kanda. Soon after Allen started enjoying the contact the fingers were removed. The boy whimpered from the loss but right then something bigger and harder pressed against his entrance. With one swift movement the samurai buried himself in the Brit's body the tight heat that surrounded him and he had to use all his strength not to start trusting hard in his lover's body. But he waited. The seconds were painfully rolling like hours until suddenly he was told to move. Without a warning Kanda pulled out until only the tip remained and slammed himself with full force in the boy's body. He continued to thrust har in the Brit's body changing the angle, aiming for that spot that will make the younger one cry his name in pleasure. _

_He was searching for so long that he was starting to think he'll never find it when suddenly a loud moan echoed through the room and the boy's eyes rolled back in his head. Kanda continued thrusting into his lover's body until they both couldn't take it anymore._

**No regrets, just love**

Neither of them regretted any of it because this was pure love.

**We can dance until we die**

Their movements when they were with each other were a dance of love their bodies performed to show feeling that neither of them was willing to say out loud.

**You and I, we'll be young forever**

At these moments when all they cared for was themselves and their relationship they felt alive and young.****

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

When Allen was with Kanda he forgot that he was an exorcist, that his left hand was like this. He would forget even about the Black Order. The samurai made him feel like a normal teenage boy who had a boyfriend.

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep.**

The feeling that he is normal was making him happy. But with love came the lust. Especially if you're a hormone-driven teenage boy. Allen would often find himself thinking about Kanda's lips, his rough touch filled with gentleness. The feeling of the Japanese's body pressing Moyashi's body to the bed while their naked bodies were tangled that you couldn't tell what belong to who.

**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

Sometimes when Allen felt like he couldn't take it anymore to have the same monotone routine everyday he would stay in Kanda's room and wold think what it would be to run away and never look back.

**Don't ever look back**

My heart stops when you look at me

"It's not fair." thought Kanda. It wasn't fair towards him that the bean sprout had such control over him. Whenever they saw each other the samurai's heart would start beating so loud that he was worried the others will hear it and his breath caught in his throat.

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

All Allen needed was to touch him once and he had to restrain himself to keep his mask in place instead of taking the Brit right there in front of everybody.

**This is real, so take a chance**

It was hard for them to believe that this was real. That they've found salvation to put their inner demons to rest.

**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

Neitherof them wanted to look back towards the time when they had nobody. They were glad they had met each other because they both were a salvation and escape from the war in the real world to each other. Together they were in perfect harmony and completed each other.****

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

* * *

**A/N Holy Shit! O_o. The smut was HAWT. I can't believed I wrote something like that. Sorry that it was so short but I didn't have the slightest idea of what else to you liked it. R&R**


End file.
